Percy Jackson The Son Of Chaos
by rachel42467
Summary: Percy Jackson had defeated Gaia and her army and now he was betrayed by everyone and Annabeth cheats on Percy for his new half-brother until chaos comes what will happen to Percy? will Annabeth and Percy get back together or will Percy find love with someone else?
1. Chapter 1: The betrayal

My name is Perseus Jackson or A.K.A Percy Jackson, yes I am the slayer of Gaia,Medusa, and the Second War ended I thought my life was gonna be easy with no war but just being with my wise girl A.K.A annabeth this week I was totally wrong... all because of him.

Percy's pov Flashback:

After I finished my quest from Lady Athena to get a blessing to marry Annabeth Chase the love of my life, my wise girl. Yes I Perseus Jackson was going to propose to Annabeth. As I passed Thalia's tree ( where camp half-blood is ) I quickly went to where Chiron was."Hey Chiron do you know where Annabeth is? " I asked " Hello Percy I see that you returned from your quest Annabeth is probably at the beach" he replied " thanks chiron" I said and quickly ran to the then I saw a kid with jet black hair and blue eyes getting attacked by 10 hell-hounds I couldn't just stand there so I helped him and killed all ten of them and suddenly he said " I killed all those hell-hounds while this guy did nothing but stand there!"  
>As soon as he said that Chiron gave me a disappointed look and Thalia glared at I didn't mind at least I had Annabeth. After a few minutes I went to the beach and under a rock were two couples kissing then I realized the guy was the kid I saved. The girl had blonde hair and I couldn't make out her face, probably an Aphrodite kid. But when I came closer I heard the guy say " Annabeth when are you gonna dump Percy"<br>then the girl who was unexpectedly Annabeth replied " Don't worry he won't be here he probably died 3 months ago from a quest". I was so shocked that all I said was " why Annabeth" When Annabeth noticed me tears started to form in her eyes and said " p-p-percy I-I can expl-" but I cut her off and said " how Annabeth I just saw you cheat with a lying backstabbing guy!" Annabeth had tears all over her face and said " b-but" then I said " were through Annabeth WERE THROUGH!" then I punched the guy so hard he passed out.

Then my dad, posiedon came and said " Perseus I am disappointed, you committed a crime against your brother by using violence, I no longer can call you my son nor my favorite" I was mad that this backstabbing guy was my half-brother and now my father disowned me. So I ran with a single tear in my face and went to my cabin. Then I got all my stuff and left camp-half blood where I thought was my home. I had nowhere to go because my mom and paul had died from a car name is Percy Jackson and I was betrayed by my friends and my girlfriend and now I am alone.

**Hello this is my new story I deleted all the rest of my stories that I had written because to me they sucked so this is my new story : Percy Jackson The Son Of Chaos hope you guys like it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos's arrival and The Vote

**Percy's Pov:** Its been 5 weeks now and I Percy Jackson was about to die from 3 empousai's since I've been betrayed by the gods and camp half-blood I ran away and now I barely have no food and I became so weak.I grabbed riptide to kill the 3 espousal's but then a black vortex came out of nowhere and the empousai's of the vortex came a man in a black suit and stars for his my mouth wide open I immediately knew who this was I quickly bowed on my knees." Hello, Perseus no need to bow,I am Chaos creator of all and master of the void" he I replied " why did you help me lord Chaos? " then he smiled " because I am here to ask you something..." why would the creator of all ask me something I thought." Perseus I have watched you during your battles and amazed of your abilities,I also have seen the gods have betrayed you when you saved them, I am so disappointed, but I will ask you to become my son" chaos ! Again my mouth was wide opened " so Perseus will you accept? " chaos a minute of silence I replied " Lord Chaos I am very grateful but can I at least think about it? " then " very well Perseus, I'll see you later" he said and created a vortex and left.

***Time skip* 2 days** **later( still** **Percy's pov )**  
>Its been two-days since the creator of all just asked me to become his son. I know I said I'll think about it but after two days of thinking I thought of refusing.I thought about camp half-blood the good times I had spent there then I thought about the bad things but I ignored the I was in a huge room with fourteen thrones... I was at Olympus. Zeus glared at me then he said " Perseus Jackson because of your violent crime, we Olympians decided to vote if you are guilty. I couldn't believe that after I saved them from Gaia and Kronos and saved the world multiple times they decided to vote! Zeus then said "who votes that Percy Jackson is guilty " Poseidon,Zeus,Ares,Dionysus,Athena,Hera,Demeter,and Artemis voted. Then "Who votes that he is innocent " Zeus said Hades,Apollo,Hephaestus,Aphrodite,Hermes, and Hestia voted .It was 8 against 6 ,Zeus then said " Perseus Jackson you are voted guilty therefore we will sent you to Tartarus! " I was astonished how saved them and now they were gonna send me to Hades opened the portal to Tartarus is a sad look and said " sorry " then with a tear trickled down my cheek I jumped to the ,Hestia,Apollo,Hephaestus,Aphrodite,and Hades I swear they were good friends who I trusted but Athena,Poseidon,Zeus,Dionysus,Ares,Hera,Demeter,and Artemis I swear that next time when they are in danger I will never help them!<p>

**Hello sorry for not updating earlier I was busy with stuff so... anyways here's Chapter 2! hope you guy like it review, follow, or favorite ^^**

**Also please comment/review who Percy should be with either**

**Calypso:**

**Thalia:**

**Anna Beth:**

**Zoe Nightshade:**

**OR OC:**

**or others:**


End file.
